Note Pages
by SlytherinCrowned
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots. Main pairings are RaitoL and MelloNear. New stories: 12 and 13. Story #13 is the first one in this collection that's not angst!
1. Requiem

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Do I look like the god of manga to you? I didn't think so. I also don't own the lyrics. They're from **I Am Ghost**'s CD, not mine.

Warning: Spoilers and angst

Note about the lyrics: First they're in Latin, then in english (this part of the song is in a dead language which I highly doubt you're all fluent in)

_**Requiem**_

_Requiem (Rest)  
__Kyrie eleison (Lord, have mercy)  
__Gratia tua illis succurrente (By the help of Thy grace)  
__Mereantur evadere judicium (May they be enabled to escape the judgement)  
__Fac eas de morte transire ad vitam (Grant them be able to pass over from death to life)  
__Et in memoria aeterna erit (And they shall live in memory everlasting)  
__Requiem… (Rest…)  
__-Crossing the River Styx, I Am Ghost_

Rain pounded down in heavy droplets, soaking through the pajama-like outfit of white that Near wore daily. His lifeless eyes stayed trained to the two graves. Well, they weren't both graves. One was while the other was more of a memorial. The only two people in the world that commanded his respect both lay lifeless in the earth. Oh cruel irony that he remains alive while everyone else is dead.

He touched a pale hand to the headstone of the real grave. The marble was sculpted into an intricate cross, the name Meehal Keehl was scrawled into the stone. It was on his request that the name Mello be inscribed somewhere on it. The name appeared on the back.

"Mello." Near whispered the name and shook his head. Emotions didn't suit him in the least.

Near turned to the other grave, this being the memorial. The headstone appeared almost like a shield. In the center of which was engraved only the letter L in gothic scrawl, the same that appeared on the screen all those years ago.

How long has it been since then? Since they passed away? More than twenty years, doubtless. Mello was dead. L was dead. Kira was dead.

Once again he shook his head, sending the rain flying from his flattening white tresses. Soundlessly he laid a rose at each grave, both white. With a bow, he walked off. The gates slammed shut behind him as he parted from the mini cemetery.

Maybe someday he'll be buried here, next to Mello in the orphanage's personal grave sites.

* * *

Feedback would be nice. I have no clue where Mello and L were buried, nor do I know what their grave's looked like, nor do I know how they were buried. So don't complain. It's called fanfiction for a reason. 


	2. Chocolate

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Doesn't the fact that this is fanfiction hint at that? I also don't own the song lyrics, they're **I Am Ghost**'s.

Warnings: Spoilers

_**Chocolate**_

_Like sugar, the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
__Like a fine merlot  
__And white pills cut on glass and lips of dolls  
__I'm told there was beauty in our silence  
__So hold me angel, love me angel  
-__Killer Likes Candy by I Am Ghost_

The sweet, sweet scent of the candy store sent Near whirring down the path of nostalgia. How he ended up in this chocolate haven was far beyond his reasoning. Admitted, he was bright, very bright, but he just could not fathom the reason his feet carried him to this place. If there was anything he disliked more than _him_ it was this. _His _favorite food: chocolate.

Despite his hatred for the sweets, he found himself buying three pounds of bars. What was he going to do with this chocolate? He wasn't about to eat it. Definitely not!

Silently, he stepped out the doors of the small store, greeted by the cool air of the fall afternoon. That was utterly pointless. He had much better things to do with his day rather than buying _his _candy.

He walked down the road, clutching the sweets close to his chest. _He _should be happy that he went out of the way for this. He had to run completely off course to get these obnoxious treats, even if he had no conscious idea of where he had been going.

Back on course, Near headed towards an area surrounded by a high fence. After a bit of a struggle, _his _chocolate's fault of course, he managed to open the gate with a loud creak. His feet made soft padding noises as he crossed the grass. At least the ground was dry.

Finding a comfortable spot in the grass, Near set himself down. Now it was _his _fault his white pants would be dirty upon standing. Without a word, he took two bars of chocolate from the bag. One he set in front of him, to the person he faced. The other he kept for himself. Lightly nibbling on the dark confection, he canted his head. "I hope you're happy."

The tombstone said nothing, the name Meehal Keehl loud on the marble.

* * *

How about that for a twist ending? Feedback is humbly accepted. Flames are arrogantly laughed at. 


	3. Requiem Aeternam

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the lyrics below that are again from **I Am Ghost**.

Warnings: Spoilers and angst

Note about the lyrics: Like the first drabble, first it's in Latin, then in english.

_**Requiem Aeternam**_

_Requiem aeternam…requiem (Eternal Rest…rest)  
__Requiem et lux perpetua luceat eis (And let perpetual light shine on them)  
__Dona eis requiem (Grant them rest)  
-__The Denouement by I Am Ghost_

Your body fell to my arms limply. You felt so light, feather light. How much could you have weighed? Whatever the weight, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. I felt like I was dieing too. Something inside me was shredding, stabbing itself, putting a gun to its head and pulling the trigger. It hurt.

Don't look at me like that. Please don't. This isn't me killing you, it's him. The other one who took me over. I never wanted this. Not after I met you. I fell in love with you after he went away, when I could see. In my eyes, there was no one more worthy. You were perfect in everyway straight from your queer habits to your love of all things sweet.

The girl? Who cares about her? I never did. I was using her and I knew it, you knew it, she knew it. It was always one-sided. You needn't worry about that. If it wasn't for her connection with the Kira case, I wouldn't have kept her around.

You took a ragged breath and stared up at me with those eyes of black abyss. I loved those eyes, I really did, and the way they supposedly never showed emotion. I could always tell what you were thinking from looking into those eyes. The others might not have been able to, but I was.

A smirk twisted its way onto my lips. It was Kira's smile, not mine. I could see it reflected in your wide optics like I was looking in a mirror. One that showed me a world that I never wanted to see.

When your eyes began to shut, I felt like I was breaking. The knife finally found my heart. The game of Russian Roulette was finally lost. Kira and I both screamed at once. I as I died with you, he as he acted. I let him take over the rest of my body. He could have it. I had no need now that you were gone.

* * *

Feedback, please. 

Oh and the title 'Requiem aeternam' means 'eternal rest' in Latin in case you didn't realize that from the lyric translation…


	4. Obsession

Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note. And I still don't own the lyrics.

Warning: Spoilers, angst and one swearword

_**Obsession**_

_Obsession, our gods  
__I'd die just to feel you  
__Descend, the fall  
__I'd die just to be with you  
-__Of Masques and Martyrs by I Am Ghost_

Misa stared up at the tiled ceiling of her apartment's bathroom blindly. Her eyes no longer saw in this world. They stared off into the next. Waiting, waiting. It wasn't that she was blind, no. She could see perfectly fine, but she preferred not to. When she used her eyes to see in reality all she saw was faceless people and a grave. The grave of the man whom she loved but knew had never loved her. She didn't like seeing that. Instead, she watched into the next world where she doubted he waited for her.

He wouldn't be in heaven. He wouldn't be in hell. She won't be in heaven, nor will she be in hell. What lies in wait for the user of the death note? What was he suffering that she soon would be? Or did he somehow manage to get to _him._

She hated _him. Him_ with his unruly hair and owl-like eyes. She felt disgusted at the very thought of _him_. The way _he_ ate was enough to make her sick! But then add to it that he had been in love with _him_ only made matters worth. What did _he _have that made _him_ so goddamn special?! She was infinitely better than _him._

With her mind in resolve, she snatched up the razor teetering on the edge of her bathtub. She would show him how much better she was than _him. _She would show him.

The blood splattered the floor and turned the water pink as she slowly bled from her wrists. A maniacal laugh escaped her lips as she felt the warm embrace of Death. "I'll show Light-kun how much better I am!"

* * *

Yep, I had Misa go crazy. She prolly went bonkers after Light died anyway. Oh, in case you haven't notice. When I put in warnings that there's a spoiler, I mean that I do tell what happens in the main storyline but I add my own twist as well. Yuppers. 

Feedback please.


	5. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own it, alright?! Not Death Note or the lyrics.

Warnings: Spoilers and angst

_**Sacrifice**_

_Her eyes still glow like heaven  
__Broken, unsound, cut her wings off  
__The night, a vampire trademark  
__Dead man walking free  
-__Dark Carnival of the Immaculate by I Am Ghost_

Misa. I must save Misa. I'm doing this for Misa.

There was nothing else on my mind as I wrote in those names. I didn't care what happened to me once I was done. I would die, true. But what happens to a shinigami after that? Where do we go when we die?

I felt myself getting weaker and weaker as I went, but I urged my pen to keep going. I had to get in as many names as possible. Only one left: L Lawlet. So his name really is L. Ironic.

I dropped the death note, unable to hold it anymore. From the room over, I heard screaming. It was L, himself, losing his collected attitude and yelling into his laptop. The old man had already died. The next would be—

He fell from his chair as my hands began to turn to dust. Light screamed. L was dead. My body was rapidly disappearing and I would be dead too. The last thing I saw was the door flying open, a very pleased Kira on the other side.

Take good care of her, Light Yagami.

* * *

Rem doesn't get enough lovin'. I liked Rem.

Feedback, please. (Gunna ask this at the end of every story, yups)

And you know, I've written all five of these so far in one day?! I'm on a roll!!


	6. Memoria

Disclaimer: If I hadn't owned them (Death Note and the lyrics) the first five times, what makes you think I'd own it the sixth?!

Warning: Spoilers and angst.

Note about the lyrics: First in Latin, then translation.

_**Memoria**_

_Dies irae, dies illa (A day of wrath, that day)  
Lacrymosa qua resurget ex favilla (Weeping shall rise again from the embers)  
Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling will there be)  
Iudicantus, homo reus ergo parce (The guilty man to be judged, spare him)  
-Beyond the Hourglass by I Am Ghost_

Whenever someone said antisocial, he was the one that came to mind. His wide eyes, shallow from sleep deprivation, spoke untold words of confusion with the world. No matter how good of an actor he was, they were always so readable. For example, if one was to walk up to him to ask a question, his eyes would narrow just barely as he struggled to keep his suspicions under control. He was always so paranoid, analyzing every word that came from anyone's mouth, trying to find the danger in them. His qualms of socialization didn't end there either.

He knew me well. Far too well for my liking but it doesn't matter any more. I suppose it was for this reason that he was even more wary around me. He would answer my queries with responses that sounded utterly cryptic. It could mean either the way it sounded or something totally different. He was always challenging me, watching to see me slip. Such a jaded youth.

He had no clue how to function in society. He was too childish. I'm surprised he even lasted as long as he did in that college. Then again, he did stop going after a short amount of time. Neither the teachers nor the students asked of his prolonged absence. They had never even showed any concern for the spidery boy who sat in the back of the class, awkwardly twitching as he was forced to sit like a normal person. When the professor turned their back he would just bring his knees back to his chest.

Not a single soul could fathom why I still dwell on this man. It's been so long since that day. I often times find myself replaying the moment in my mind. I remember back to the pain I felt ripping through my chest as I clutched his dieing body. I remember the hatred I felt for the shinigami and myself. I could have stopped this all. I didn't have to continue my work as Kira. All I had to do was give up control, forever. Let the memory of Kira die.

In the end, this wouldn't have happened either. I wouldn't be lying here, desperately trying to breath through the throbbing of my bounding heart. I wouldn't be in this growing pool of my own blood.

No. I would have been in even more pain. He would have moved on and went to other cases, left Japan, upon realization of the complete disappearance of this killer. Or maybe he wouldn't have. Maybe he would have refused defeat and stayed in Japan, trying to find the long departed target.

It doesn't matter now anyway. Neither will my feelings. They never did. Kira never cared if I loved him or not. He wouldn't have either.

* * *

Yet another depressing piece. I promise to add some happier ones soon. After all this is just a mixture of different genres. I don't know why they've all been so angst-filled (blames the music she listens to while typing, she had done a report on the effects of music after all, sad musicsad stories, sound logic)

BTW the title 'Memoria' is Latin for 'memory'. I just love that dead language (as my teacher says: The best language is a dead one.)

Feedback please.


	7. Toy

Disclaimer: I do not own it. End of discussion.

Warning: No spoiler's for once, but there is angst, some mentioning of masturbation and one word of explicit swearing.

_**Toy**_

For all the life of me, I never expected this. Who would believe I could fall as far as I did? Oh tormentor, do you know how hard it is for me to say this? I should hate you, you know. I should despise you with every fiber of my being. You are opposing justice! I must bring you down.

But behold what you have made of me. Behold this sniveling youth. The boy who watches the recordings of the day, eyes fixated upon the star, silently gasping and moaning as he caresses himself. A shudder rakes through his body as he releases all the pain of the day in one pleasurable shot. This is all done in mute as you rest soundly beside him. Yes, this is me that I speak of. Neither you nor any other could fathom the depth of my loathing for, mainly, myself.

What monster have you made me into?! Friend I say? You are no friend; you are a killer, a devil in human skin. You're a vile man who gets his delight from toying with his victims before disposing of them, as if they were mere play-things. You disgust me. Have you no heart? Even I, as aloof as I am, have some sense of human emotion. I know how you really are.

And yet here I sit. It's the same as always. This unchanged routine of late night excursions between bliss and pain seems to never end. It will continue on until you find me lame and unusable. At that point my life will be over and you will win. You are the manipulator after all. The star of this fucked up show. You are Kira.

* * *

Yet another deranged piece from my mind. I promise a comedy and I give you this…I'm horrible. My muse needs to go on anti-depressants. I can't even blame the music this time (I'm not listening to any and thus, no lyrics).

Feedback, please.


	8. Just a Shadow

Alright, I give up…this collection of one-shots (mostly drabbles) will be solely angst and depression…I'm just not cut out for comedy…Oh my jokes in reality! Why do you forsake me when being penned? Yes well…

Disclaimer: I still have not obtained ownership over Death Note…however, I can claim that I own a poem…that's totally being published in an anthology from in September of this year (boo yah)…

Warnings: Sexual references

_**Just a Shadow**_

Day after day, you would torment him. I watched from the sidelines, a ghost in the wings. Even if there was blood shed, I wouldn't step from the safety of my shadow. Why would I? Why _should_ I? It wasn't my head being smashed against the ground. Wasn't my throat being gripped tightly, blocking off air flow. It wasn't me who needed stitches after having a lip split just that badly. It wasn't me who had the privilege to sleep at your side.

After all, I'm just a shadow, good enough to hack into the most complex of systems, but not good enough to share that last bit of chocolate. The sugary confection shared in a heated kiss leading into a session of moans.

I admit I'm not as smart as either of you. All I can do is hack into computers. But in that aspect, I'm better than you and important for a brief moment for you can't hack into the system as well as I. You don't understand the sequences of zeros and ones. When you need something to be found, I willingly step from my shadow, to be the momentary light in your world.

But then, after you no longer need me, I would revert to the background. After all, I'm just a shadow.

* * *

That was a rather sad little piece of my depiction of Matt's world…I really am better at angst, aren't I? I like Matt, though…especially his goggles…

To my reviewer Dunk: I regret to say you won't be getting a comedy from me for quite some time…you have my apologies and I promise to work on one…though it may not be under the Death Note category…


	9. Contagion

And here's a ninth. By the way. I have an attempted lighter piece under Death Note. It's called _Sleep_. Just click my name and check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, alright?! Make me feel bad why don'tcha…The lyrics belong to Camu Tao

Warnings: Spoilers only if you don't know the plot of Death Note (and if you don't why the hell are you reading this?!)

_**Contagion **_

_Walk for a little bit  
__Plot for a little bit  
__Talk for a little bit  
__Make it contagious.  
__-Plot for a Little by Camu Tao_

This note book. I never believed this kind of power could be real! It's amazing, this feeling that I get after I write down another name. After that first time, this book has been all I could think of. It's as if there has been a second been asleep, waiting for this moment. Name after name I pen, letting the effect be the same. Every day on the news there's another mentioning of a heart attack victim. It won't be long now 'til my plan is made evident. This world will bow before a new god. A god in control over life and death. If you dare to defy that new god, you die. If you have a dark heart, you die.

See? I'm not a murderer. I'm a perfectly levelheaded young man with a plan for a bright future. That future includes no criminals. Such a perfect world, with no wars or hatred. A perfect world for me.

* * *

And there we go. Contagion means infection for those who don't know. I thought it was fitting for description of the Death Note.

Feedback, s'il vous plait (please).


	10. Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the lyrics

Warning: Spoilers

_**Change**_

_I watched a change in you  
__It's like you never had wings  
__And you feel so alive  
__I've watched you change  
__-Change (in the House of Flies) by Deftones_

Watching you from the sidelines, I've seen you grow so much. What happened to that boy I used to love? You've become so cold as of late. There's no way you could still be the same young man as you were not too long ago. Something just snapped in your eyes. They used to be warm and loving, innocent, now their distant and plotting. Why? Who are you? There is no way you're still my son.

My son wouldn't hole up in his room for hours on end with his door locked. Sure, you could be studying for your exams. But something in my gut says you aren't doing what you appear to be doing. For some reason I don't even feel safe around you. You just seem…wrong. So dark.

You seem like Kira.

* * *

This was set in Sachiko's PoV, his mom. She's definitely a flat character so this was the best I came up with. I don't know…

Feedback would be nice.


	11. Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not Death Note, not the lyrics…all I own is a poem being published in September…so sad

Warning: none

_**Eyes**_

_It seems what's left of my human side  
__Is slowly changing in me (Would you give it to me?)  
__Looking at my older reflection  
__When suddenly it changes  
__Violently it changes  
__(oh no!) There is no turning back down  
__You've woken up the demon in me  
__-Down with the Sickness by Disturbed_

Looking in this mirror, I see the changes that had taken place. My eyes hold so much more depth than they used to. They now hold a visible keenness and danger. I should learn to fix that. No matter how good of a lie I tell, these eyes probably give it away. No wonder L suspects me so much.

They seem to have darkened too. No longer do they hold the light that you could see even in older photographs of me. I suppose having possession of this Death Note really has changed me. Maybe I should get rid of it. Is a better world really worth losing everything dear, like the trust of my family?

_**Family: who needs them?! All I need is this notebook and myself. Who cares for trust and love? I don't want any of it! I just want a world that bows down to me. I'm smarter than they. I'm better than they. I want them to know this! I am Kira, damn it. The new god has awakened. I am righteous and true, of course. I want this world to be better for everyone. Sinners beware my pen. These eyes suit me just fine. **_

These eyes belong to a killer.

* * *

So messed up…the regular print is Light talking. The bold, italics is Kira.

Feedback, please.


	12. Save Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. The lyrics in the beginning belong to Three Days Grace.

Warning: Quoted dialogue from volume 3

**Save Me**

_I can't escape this hell  
__So many times I've tried  
__But I'm still caged inside  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare  
__I can't control myself  
__- Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace_

This man who stands beside me, giving the same address as I. There's something off about him. Something more than just eccentricity. He walks off the stage behind me, whispering off facts about myself. It put me at unease. He then said something that peaked my interest, that peaked Kira's.

"So if you swear to me that you will not tell anybody, I shall place my faith in your abilities and sense of justice and tell you something of vital importance regarding the Kira case."

I knew that something was different about him. Kira grinned but I kept my facial features under wraps. When I opened my lips to speak, it wasn't me who voice the words. Kira spoke through my body, his eagerness to find out more to keep safe was seeping through my body. "I won't tell anybody. What is it?"

Be something to help me get rid of this demon.

"I am L."

Both I and Kira was shocked at this statement. What would L be doing risking his life like this? Perhaps it was another fake like the one used when he first challenged Kira, when he first challenged me.

Kira turned round on his heel and stuck out his hand, acting like he so brilliantly did when he tried to make people believe he was I. He spoke of respect and the man who called himself L took the compliment. Something in his eye told me he knew who he was speaking to.

If you are who you say you are, catch this criminal. You know who he is. Catch him.

Help me. Save me.

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated recently. School is sucking up my time. Not to mention I've been suffering from a major writer's block. I'll try to get more up A-SAP. 


	13. Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warning: None.

**Smile**

When had it become real? In the begin, he only smiled and laughed to put up a front. If he didn't he would end up even more of a suspect than before. But now...now it was real. He didn't have to force it, any of it. Not even the happiness. He was actually happy. A small voice in the back of his mind told him that his source of happiness was more than likely the dark haired man to his left, staring wide eyed at a computer screen with his knees to his chest and his thumb setting between his teeth.

Raito took in the image and ignored the fact that his eyes rested far too long on those parted lips. He also ignored the tug at the corner of own lips.

He shouldn't smile at the man he was supposed to kill. He shouldn't laugh with the man he was supposed to kill. He shouldn't be happy with the man he was supposed to kill. He shouldn't love the man he was supposed to kill. He couldn't kill the man he was supposed to kill.

And all he could do at that thought was smile and pretend he didn't want to see L smile, too.

* * *

I have no clue where this piece of...sorta fluffy material came from. It just flowed from my fingertips. The first non-angst in this entire collection! Finally!! wOOt! 


End file.
